


Soft Moments

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardening, Hugging, Kisses, M/M, Maybe Post DR3? Who knows?, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Wearing each other's clothing, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Post SDR2."Nagito kept sifting through the clothing. A lighter coloured shirt would be the best, so he wouldn’t overheat. With dexterous fingers, Nagito pulled out a pale green shirt. The shirt had a simple design off the side, a bunch of darker green swirls. Frowning, Nagito opened the shirt and examined it with a tilt of his head.“Whose shirt is this?” Nagito half asked to himself before staring down at the drawer he had open."Nagito and Hinata discover just how much they like seeing each other in their respective clothing.





	Soft Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I was rereading some of my older works and I really miss writing soft SDR2 fics. It's summer so I figured it is a good time to write a soft fic. I had a ton of fun with this story and I thought it up quickly. I hope you all like it!!! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day and inspire me! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Waking up alone wasn’t rare. Nagito rolled over, his arms sprawling naturally across the entire length of the bed. The wrinkled covers shifted as his legs automatically twisted to adjust to his new angle. In the space that Nagito’s arm had covered remained only a prompted-up pillow and the wrinkled fitted sheet. Hinata’s warmth had long faded from the space, now cool to the touch despite the humidity Jabberwock island was known for. Given the time of the day though, Nagito was thankful. Sometimes humidity hit as early as ten in the morning, making the rest of the day muggy and unbearable.

Yawning, Nagito blinked, his blurry vision clearing. Pale light filtered through the slightly open blinds, dancing blue and white. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and on the desk were a few papers, stacked neatly. By the door were Nagito’s shoes as well as a coat rack with his favourite olive jacket. Even sparse, the space breathing living and life. The few knick-knacks around the place helped keep the feeling of loneliness a bay. Sitting up, Nagito stretched his arms before rubbing the area where his arm was cut off. Lying on his nightstand was his prosthetic arm, gleaming and shiny thanks to Souda and his meticulous upkeeping rules for Nagito to follow. Swinging his legs out of bed, Nagito stood up and finished his stretching, savouring the tingle of blood flowing to his stiff limbs. Ambling over to the bathroom, Nagito remembered to swipe his prosthetic, holding it loosely in his hand. Setting the arm on the counter Nagito turned the light on in the bathroom, wincing at the contrast of artificial light opposed to the natural light that flowed into the bedroom.

With practiced motions, Nagito put his prosthetic arm on, making sure everything was in place before washing his face. Pulling his hair back into a low ponytail, Nagito continued on with his morning routine. By the time he was done the sleepiness had faded and hunger was slowly settling into his stomach, a dull ache. Heading out of the bathroom (and remembering to turn the lights off), Nagito headed to their dresser. The dresser in question was made entirely of a dark wood with six drawers. Three of the drawers were Hinata’s and three were Nagito’s. Opening the top dresser, Nagito began to pull clothes out. The day would be warm and if Nagito remembered his schedule he would be helping Pekoyama and Nidai out with the gardens.

Making sure to pull out older clothes (a pair of paint stained jeans) and heavy socks (last time Nagito wore too thin of socks and some plants had ripped the sides clean through), Nagito kept sifting through the clothing. A lighter coloured shirt would be the best, so he wouldn’t overheat. With dexterous fingers, Nagito pulled out a pale green shirt. The shirt had a simple design off the side, a bunch of darker green swirls. Frowning, Nagito opened the shirt and examined it with a tilt of his head.

“Whose shirt is this?” Nagito half asked to himself before staring down at the drawer he had open.

The drawer in question was indeed his drawer, but the shirt was unfamiliar. An oddity given the current state of the world. Commerce and economy still recovering and their opportunities to procure new clothing was rare. Even with trips to the mainland to help Naegi and co, it wasn’t as though Nagito had a day on the mainland where he simply just did whatever he wanted and bought whatever he wanted. Turning the shirt around, Nagito looked at the size. Not that the information helped him. He and Hinata were, after all, similar in size.

“Well, even if it’s Hajime’s, it’s in my drawer and he won’t mind.” Nagito mused.

With that in mind, Nagito changed and then left the cottage, shutting the door with a click. The sun gleamed down upon him and the heat already radiated in the air. Nagito mentally geared himself for a long, hot day. Heading over to the hotel, Nagito walked up the side stairs, thankful for the cool of the AC (an old unit that after Souda was done with it, worked so smoothly one could mistake it for a newer model). Grabbing some breakfast from Hanamura, Nagito sat down by a window and quickly ate his breakfast. A slight breeze carried across the pool, the water rippling. Nagito hoped that the breeze kept up. Once breakfast was done and his dishes back in the kitchen, Nagito walked out and towards their garden.

The garden was by the farm, just past the barn house and the fields that Tanaka tended to daily. They had mowed down some of the land months ago and now many of their plants were flourishing in the soil. Pekoyama and Nidai were already outside with a cooler filled with water bottles. Pekoyama’s hair was pulled up into a single ponytail and a wide brim straw hat on her head. Nidai had changed out of his regular clothes, wearing overalls that had seen better days along with a white shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders and arms. There was also a small first aid kit and several bottles of sunscreen and bug spray.

“Good morning.” Nagito greeted as he walked up, reaching for the sunscreen. “I’m not too late, am I?”

“You’re right on time.” Pekoyama replied before she reached behind her setting an identical hat on Nagito’s head. She also handed gardening gloves. “We were just discussing what jobs we’re going to be doing.”

“I got mowing!” Nidai bellowed brightly. “I’ll also help with that edging!”

Nagito glanced at their newest area, separated from the grass and nodded. If they didn’t do that then the grass could invade. Or the plants could grow out of control. The last thing Nagito wanted to do was fix invading plants.

“If you would be so kind as to help me with the weeding first.” Pekoyama continued. “Then we can help Nekomaru with the edging.”

“Sounds good.” Nagito finished with the sunscreen. “What about some of the vegetables. Last time I checked some may be ready to be cut.”

“We may have some cucumbers and tomatoes.” Pekoyama nodded. “Best get those before they grow too big or are too ripe.”

With their jobs decided, Nagito and Pekoyama went to work. As their morning bled away Nagito was thankful for the hat Pekoyama had provided. Once the entire section was finished, they took a quick break to drink water. Nagito downed half the bottle in a single gulp before pouring some over his face, relishing the drip of water off his chin. Pekoyama chuckled before doing the same thing. Setting their finished water bottles into the other side of the cooler, Nagito and Pekoyama walked over to Nidai.

The edging was long, black, and made of rubber. A heavy knife sat on the side for cutting as well as measuring tap and a pencil. An entire section was finished, the newly dug up soil neatly placed around the plants evenly. Deep trenches, perhaps thirteen to fourteen centimeters ran along the perimeter of their garden. Nidai stood there with a shovel, beads of sweat on his forehead as he worked. Without Nidai and his strength, Nagito was certain they’d be working outside for longer.

“We’re done weeding. What do you need help with?” Nagito asked.

Nidai paused. “Measure out the edging!” His voice was still loud and cheerful.

“Right.”

Nagito took the start of the measuring tape, standing at the beginning as Pekoyama walked with the end of the measuring tape. Once she reached the end Nagito locked the tape with a click of the switch. After getting the number they walked over to the edging and measured the correct amount out. Pekoyama then cut the edging with a precise and clean cut. Transferring the edging as carefully as possible, Nagito helped set it into the trenches straight, with no bends or twists. Nidai then walked around and roughly filled whatever empty space there was before Nagito reached with his hands to pat the ground around the area. Moving slowly, Nagito was only half way done when a shadow fell over him. Glancing upwards, Nagito beamed as Hinata came into view. Despite Hinata not being close to as dirty as Nagito was, Nagito leapt up and pressed himself into Hinata’s personal space. Hinata laughed and easily wrapped an arm around Nagito’s shoulders, patting his hair, dislodging some dust and dirt.

“Hello to you too.”

“Hajime!” Nagito pulled away a bit so he could press a kiss to the side of Hinata’s face. “What brings you here?”

“Lunch.” Hinata then lifted a basket that Nagito hadn’t noticed. “Teruteru sent me, said he knew you’d lose track of time. So, I’m bringing you three lunch.”

“That’s very kind of you, Hajime.” Pekoyama appeared at the side. “Are you joining us?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.” Hinata replied. “There is enough for a small army. Teruteru assumed you’d all be starving from the work.”

“He’s not wrong!” Nidai half yelled as he jogged over. “Hajime! You’re a lifesaver!” He clasped Hinata’s shoulder with a rough squeeze.

“You’re welcome…” Hinata half wheezed before he smiled. “Come, let’s eat.”

Leading them away from the garden, Hinata stopped at a large tree. Setting the basket down, Hinata fished in it for a large blanket that he lay out for them. Taking their shoes off, Nagito sat by the shade as Hinata unloaded the basket. As he did that, he tossed Nagito a wet cloth.

“For your hands.” Hinata said. “They’re filthy. I also have some hand sanitizer.” He then tossed that.

“Thanks, Hajime.”

After dutifully cleaning his hands, Nagito helped distribute the food. Hanamura went for a traditional lunch, packaged neatly in bento boxes. Thanking Hanamura for the food, they all began to eat.

“How was your morning, Hajime?” Pekoyama asked as she poured them all some mugicha.

“Busy. Mikan needed assistance with cleaning the hospital. We were organising boxes and items for the entire morning and we’re not close to finishing. I’m going to go back after lunch. What about you guys?”

“The edging will take us forever.” Nagito replied. “Even with Nekomaru’s help with digging.” Nagito then pointed to the curved edge of one of the gardens. “That doesn’t like bending despite what it’s made of.”

“It will work if I have anything to say about it!” Nidai firmly half shouted.

Nagito laughed brightly. “Thanks for the enthusiasm.”

“We’ll finish this section up today for sure.” Pekoyama calmly diagnosed. “The other sides can be done at a later date.” She then set her chopsticks down. “I’m finished. Thank you again, Hajime. Sorry our visit is short.”

“Not a problem.” Hajime gathered her empty bento and chopsticks, setting them neatly into the box. “We can talk later. Have a good afternoon.”

Pekoyama adjusted her hat. “Thank you. All the same to you.”

Nidai then also set his (second) bento box down and stood up, stretching. “I think that’s my cue to also leave.” He grinned. “See you later, Hajime.”

Hajime waved. “See you later, Nekomaru.”

As Nidai walked away, Nagito looked down at his bento. He was only half done. Picking his pace up, Nagito ate as much as he could before his stomach protested. Hinata didn’t say anything, merely cleaning up what he could. When Nagito set his (not empty) box down, Hinata simply picked it up and kissed Nagito on the forehead.

“You’ve gained an appetite. I’m pleased.”

Nagito flushed and looked down. Hinata gave a light chuckle and reached for Nagito’s hat, gently setting it on his head, forcing Nagito to look up. The angle of his hat was adjusted by Hinata who held a warm smile and soft gaze. Biting his lip, Nagito leaned slightly closer to Hinata, pressing the lightest and warmest of kisses to his lips. Hinata returned the kiss and when they parted, Hinata gently took both of Nagito’s hands, hoisting him up.

“I better get back to work.” Nagito muttered. “Before I’m accused of skipping to hang out with you.”

Hinata laughed. “Peko and Nekomaru wouldn’t say it like that.” He then stepped a bit away, glancing at their joined hands, “But I should return to work too—”

Hinata’s voice cut. Nagito tilted his head. “Something wrong, Hajime?”

“No, it’s just…” Hinata’s voice trailed and soon a warm flush was on his skin. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

It took Nagito a moment to piece the words. When he did, his face burned and he jumped away slightly. Hinata’s grip was still firm, so Nagito didn’t move too far, but it was the action that counted.

“I’m sorry. I saw it in my drawer this morning and wasn’t too sure who it belonged to so I—”

“No, no it’s fine.” Hinata hastily cut Nagito off. “It’s just—” Hinata swallowed. “You look good in my shirt.”

Oh. Nagito’s face burned hotter. “Is that so…?”

“Yeah.” Hinata breathed out gently. “You really do.” He swallowed. “I wasn’t expecting this.” Hinata reached out ward, breaking hold on one of Nagito’s hands so he could touch the fabric. “I like you in my clothing.”

The firm tone of that statement sent a shiver down Nagito’s spine, and almost tingly sensation that cooled, like mint on the tongue. “I… see…”

“Yeah.” Hinata bit out before he leaned in and kissed Nagito lightly. “Perhaps you can wear another one of my shirts sometime soon? I’d like that.”

Just when Nagito thought his face couldn’t become hotter. Steam should be rising out of his ears at this rate. “I… um… okay…” Not that he was opposed to Hinata’s idea. “I will.”

“Good.” Hinata pressed one more kiss to Nagito’s lips. “See you later.”

“Right. See you later too.” Nagito muttered as Hinata let go of his other hand.

It took an embarrassingly long time for Nagito to return to work.

~

Being woken up in the middle of the night wasn’t uncommon. Majority of the time it was Nagito waking up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, threatening to burst. Occasionally it was Hinata, mouth open in a silent scream, sheets twisted around his legs. Sometimes it was from a knock on the door, one of their friends coming to either talk to Hinata or to grab him for assistance.

This time, it was the last option.

Nagito barely heard who was at the door, though with the low voices and scatterings of “her” carried into the cottage, Nagito concluded it was Souda and Tanaka. The added rustling of clothing and shoes as Hinata most likely was scrambling to put his shoes on, only added to the noise hindering Nagito from figuring out who was at the door. A moment later the door shut with a soft click and the room was still, silence slowly returning to the crevices sound had carved out. Nagito lay dozed, half asleep and half awake, listening for the smallest of sounds escaping the return of silence. Time passed, time that Nagito wasn’t sure of length, and then the door opened and shut. Opening his eyes, Nagito turned so he could stare at the doorway.

Hinata was there, tugging his shoes off. Around his shoulders was Nagito’s jacket, the long olive tone appearing darker in the night filled room. Nagito’s brain half jolted, giving him enough energy to half sit up and rub his eyes before staring. The image didn’t fade. Nagito’s coat was large on him and it was also large on Hinata. The olive jacket enveloped Hinata in an almost hug, keeping him warm. Nagito knew how his coat smelt: sand, sunshine, and jasmine. Now that smell was invading Hinata, coating him with it too. No one else would know, but Nagito would. He would know that Hinata had casually slipped his coat on and now smelt like him. A tingle ran down Nagito’s spine and his cheeks flushed. Sharing clothing between couples showed familiarity and casualness.

“…Nagito?” Hinata’s voice floated in his ears. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Nagito looked up to see Hinata sitting on the edge of the bed, still in Nagito’s coat. The sight sent another spark in Nagito’s body. Hinata was his boyfriend. He was wearing his coat because they were dating. Was this how Hinata felt when he saw Nagito in his shirt? Nagito wasn’t too sure nor did he care to ponder more. With a tackle, Nagito pinned Hinata to their bed. Hinata blinked and then blushed, his free hand touching the jacket.

“You like me in this that much?”

“I do.” Nagito earnestly replied. “Was this how you felt when you saw me in your shirt?”

“I don’t know.” Hinata half tilted his head, a smile dancing on his face. “Why don’t you show me how you feel?”

Another jolt, this one warm and almost painful hit Nagito, pooling in his stomach. He was sure his eyes dilated (maybe Hinata’s did too; details were hard to spot in the dark). Leaning in, Nagito pressed a warm kiss to Hinata’s lips. Hinata responded. They rolled around until Hinata was back on his side of the bed, warmly hugging Nagito’s sides, kissing him gently.

“I’ll make a note of this.” Hinata muttered between their kisses.

“You better.” Nagito replied. “Wear my jacket again.”

“Only if you wear one of my shirts again.” Hinata retorted.

Nagito’s heart skipped a beat. “Deal.”

Hinata pressed one more kiss to Nagito’s lips. “Then, our deal is sealed.”

“Cheesy.” Nagito replied but he kissed Hinata again anyways.

Hinata smiled and ran a hand over Nagito’s cheek. “Only for you. Now, we should get some sleep.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want right now?” Nagito innocently asked.

Hinata half sighed. Nagito laughed and rolled slightly onto his side, but still close enough that their embrace wasn’t compromised. “I’m just teasing you.”

“You always do.” Hinata said into Nagito’s shoulder. “Save it for later.”

“Later.” Nagito muttered, rolling the word on his tongue. “All right. Later. But only this time.”

“How benevolent.”

Nagito laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing a cottage: I like the idea of Hinata and Komaeda sharing a cottage if they're dating. It's cute.
> 
> Edging around the garden: My mother has been putting the edging back into our garden recently and I was inspired. It's also a lot of work.
> 
> Bento: traditional Japanese style of having your lunch. It's basically a container that can be divided however you want and filled with what you want. They also come in containers that stack as well as large square boxes. I've seen restaurants use the larger square boxes the most.
> 
> Helping everyone out: I like to head canon that after SDR2 Hinata is always ready to assist his friends through any healing process.


End file.
